Bits and Pieces of Transformers
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one shots and pairings that float past my brain. I take requests.
1. Candy Lips

Title: Candy Lips

Fandom: Transformers

Characters/Pairings: Trent and Sam

Word count: 605

Written for: JasonGrey on

AN: I started this as a retrospective story of Trent. That…didn't work so well. It ended up a bit more…fluffy. *snickers* If you can call it that.

Enjoy this interesting bit.

* * *

How was it, he felt like he was missing something? He knew he was for that matter, but he couldn't place it. Looking around the cafeteria, he ate another bite of the pasta salad, watching his ex-girlfriend sit with the class loser, Sam Witwicky.

No matter what people said, he knew all about the other male, finding it hard to ignore the man, no matter how much he wanted to. He was just so out there, happy, vibrant, bright. It was amazing just how much Sam drew in people so easily. It was ridiculous at just how easy the other did it, making Trent watch him with careful looks and wondering eyes. No one had to know, and no one would know.

He wasn't a jerk, didn't really like acting like one but he had his roles to play after all. He was the loving, doting son to his mother, the football star son with a scholarship to college to his father and the big man around his friends. But to Sam, he was just Trent, a jerk and a bully who had more ego then brains. And in a way, they were all right, but they were all kinda wrong to. He was more then what he portrayed, but in their world, at that moment, he played and acted.

But Sam, there was something that he was missing when it came to that brat. He was still bouncy and smiled a lot and stuttered and babbled, but he also had moments where he would be quiet, staring at a wall or the sky or a random leaf.

Even a piece of spinach pasta that sat on his fork, covered in a sauce of some kind and looking like it would have wilted if it could. The poor, poor pasta.

Shaking his head from the rather strange turn that his thoughts had taken, Trent stabbed at his own food as he continued to try and figure out what had changed about Sam. Three months after the Mission City bullshit and they were about to hit the end of the school year and still there was something off about Sam.

It wasn't the fact that his car had been destroyed and replaced by a newer model, cause really, everyone's car that had been destroyed had been replaced by the government.

It wasn't the fact that he and Mikeala had popped back up, covered in bruises and scratches and looked haunted by something.

It wasn't even the fact that their so called relationship only lasted a few weeks! It was something more, and it tugged at Trent, driving him crazy trying to figure out what it was.

Sighing quietly, Trent smirked at his friends, slapped them on the back and headed out of the cafeteria, intent on just ignoring the thoughts until he could block out the world and spend a bit of time thinking about what was drawing him to Sam once more, just after he had gotten over the first crush.

He really had no urge to start thinking of Sam as 'candy lips' again, or imagine him sucking on those damn suckers. Last time he had, he had walked around with a book bag in front of his crotch all day. That was embarrassing enough, he didn't need to start doing that again. So for now, he would wait, he would watch and he would contemplate all the little clues and signs at home.

Behind locked doors.

With a bottle of lube within reach.

And a picture of Sam sucking on a sucker while in a pair of shorts washing his car.

Yeah.

Right.


	2. Cybertronian Legend 1

Title: The Beginning of the Three Gods

Fandom: Transformers

Word count: 535

Characters: Primus, Unicron and Vida (not an OC, just named differently)

AN: To note, this story is connected to a longer one that I'm writing which is currently in the writing process and I'm hoping to have uploaded sometime next summer. So for now, enjoy this twist on the legend.

* * *

The legend has gone through so very many evolutions and changes that no one is really sure how Primus and Unicron were created, and how they fought and how they ended up being trapped in their sleep. It all depends on who you asked who you asked or where you read it. But still, the legend continues to float around, continues to be told and changed and rewritten.

But what is the truth? What really happened?

In the beginning, as cliché as it sounds, there was the Balance. Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Peace and War, Calm and Chaos were all in one being who was fast becoming tired of holding it's mind together. So when it felt the time was right, it dipped into the future of his territory and discovered his grandchildren, figuring out what it needed to do.

It created its children. But despite what all the stories say, there was not just Primus and his brother, his twin, Unicron.

There were three.

Three gods that would keep the balance. Primus, the Light God, Unicron, the Dark God and Vida, the Balanced God.

I'll get to why you never heard about Vida in a moment, let me tell the story.

Its job done, the Balanced made sure that his children understood what they were to do while controlling the territory, their piece of space. After that, it left, moving onto its next life. Primus and Unicron set out to create a home while the youngest set about checking out near by territories, making contact with other Gods and learning how they were going about making their worlds and their creations and children. He brought this information back to this brothers, who used it to create Cybertron and the first 13 Cybertronians.

It wasn't long before Primus and Unicron were fighting against one another though, even as their children multiplied and grew. No one knew what they were fighting for, why they had a burning passion to destroy the other they way they were. Even Vida didn't know, didn't want to know. The battle was long, hard and unfortunately destroyed the first Cybertron, leaving the Balance god to protect those still alive and the 13 Primes, as they had been named. He had to wipe the memories of the fight, of the first Cybertron and of himself as Primus forced his twin into a deep sleep, before shifting into a home for their children.

After making sure the Cybertronians were happy and living well, he forced himself and Unicron into the Astral plane, connected by only the thinnest of threads to their original plane.

Vida did what he had to do, wiping the memories of the Cybertrons, but he also created the AllSpark from pieces of the three Gods sparks. Implanting the suggestion that it was older then even the 13 Primes themselves, he left the world after making sure that he was wiped out from every record. He took his place amongst the newest sparklings that were being sparked, knowing that he needed to watch his brothers children closely and to make sure that Unicron never awoke from his forced sleep.

After all, what better way to watch then to join?


	3. Cybertronian Legend 2

Title: The Start of Their World

Fandom: Transformers

Word Count: 748

Characters: The 13 Primes and various other Cybertronians, Vida

AN: Another one that is connected to a larger story. Remember, I hope to have it up sometime next summer. Enjoy

* * *

You've heard the Story of Primus, Unicron and their forgotten brother, Vida, but now I suppose you wish to know about the 13 Primes and the Cybertronians that came after them now, right? Yes, that's what I thought you wanted.

Remember, when I said that they were Primus' and Unicrons children? I wasn't joking. They were those two Gods children. Unicron created the shells and the inner workings while Primus created the way for them to have sparks and how they were to be sparked via the Well of Sparks. Vida actually had a hand in it, but still not enough to be called a parent to them. He created Energon and how the Cybertronians were to consume and processed it.

It wasn't long before the first 13 Cybertronians were alive and quickly growing, much faster then they do now. As they grew up, the Gods watched over them and kept them alive as new children were built and sparked to grow a little slower then the first 13. Then, the battle between Primus and Unicron started, forcing Vidas hand in wiping all of their memories and creating new ones of Primus, Unicron, and their beginnings. By then, the second and third generations of Cybertrons knew how to create bodies and spark them, those memories being modified by Vida to include the All Spark.

It took the 13 Primes nearly an Earth decade to full set up the civilization of Cybertron, including putting down the history that they remembered. It wasn't long after that the people were happy and they were living quite the prosperous life, all thought that they were still a young civilization, instead thinking of themselves as an older one. A last gift of the Gods.

It wasn't long after that when the Primes found the last gift of Vida, one that they gave the credit to Primus. They found The Matrix of the Primes, and had discovered the knowledge that it held. Within the Matrix, Vida had left plans for the Sun Harvester, only to be used on suns that supported no sentient life and only to make Energon during travel away from Cybertron. There was also detailed information for those who wished to build their own forms for their sparklings without relying on an expert to do so.

Using this and other information, the 13 Primes and a select team decided to leave their world and explore new territories, new worlds and civilizations. It wasn't long before they had a ship and were jumping from world to world, never once destroying a sun or a world with the Harvester. Ever.

Until the darkness that was in one of the Primes spark finally made itself known and took over.

What not one had know was that Unicron had chosen one of the Primes to be the one that would help spread his chaos, win or lose against his brother. He tainted the Primes spark and processor, making sure that it was hidden until the right moment. It was during the time that they were exploring that the tainting finally became apparent, but was seen as the now named Fallen as going completely evil on his brothers and sisters.

The war that happened between the Fallen Prime and his family was the first time that the children of Cybertron divided into factions. Later, the Fallen and his followers were labeled Decepticons after their deception of what the Primes and those who followed them stood for.

The war was long and fought on the surface of the planet they had found, the creatures of the world forced to hide as the giant beings fought and killed and cleaned up as much as possible.

Eventually, the Cybertronians left, taking their prisoners with them to reformat their minds and to stop them from trying it ever again. There were some who escaped though, but they hid themselves, even as the remaining Primes hid the full truth from their people and decided it was time that they moved on to watch their people from the Well of Sparks.

Using the Matrix, they chose the next leader, the first in a long line of Primes, that could lean their people and left the world behind, never knowing their brother waiting for the day that the Primes were completely wiped off the face of Cybertron.

Waiting for the moment that he could raise up and start his campaign of destruction once more.

Waiting for his chance to become the ultimate Prime.


	4. Cuteness is a Silver Phone

Title: Cuteness is a Silver Phone

Fandom: Transformers

Word count: 555

Characters: Nociacon/Sam

Requested by: PeyaLuna

AN: So…finally right? Yeah, I know. I procrastinate. I can't help it. *flails cutely*

So, enjoy. Reviews are loved upon and all that jazz. Byes.

* * *

He was kinda adorable, all small and skittery like. At least Sam though that the little Nokiacon was a mech since he really couldn't talk all that well since the sudden electrocution. He could chirp rather easily, which was another level of cute, and tended to hiss when someone he wasn't fond of and didn't want near Sam got to close.

Watching the small phone scuttle around on the bed, he had to smile as small hands moved around the bullets and weapons that were part of Nokiacons body. He was amazingly fussy with the few things that he still had and that hadn't been destroyed by the jolt of electricity, always messing with them when he wasn't with Sam in the outside world. Sam had taken to making little places for him to keep his stuff, using a shelf that sat near the bed for easy access and to keep the small boxes out of the way.

Reaching out, he gently stroked over the little silver back, getting a happy sound from the phone as he finished putting up his little bullets, having rearranged things to include his newest storage drawer. Laughing softly, Sam picked the little phone up before standing from his bed and leaving the hanger turned home that he shared with Bumbleebee. Feeling the little fee tap and prick at his skin, the human continued to pet the sweet Decepticon, feeling him vibrate happily as his legs curled under him.

"Need to get you checked out by Ratchet, little 'Con," he hummed, getting a chirp that sounded much like a pout. Laughing quietly, he brought Nokiacon up and rubbed his nose along it's back, feeling it turn around and two little three fingered hands reach up and rub at his nose in his version of a hug. "Don't worry, a few cans and a couple of tests and then we'll go get you some energon, me a fruit shake and maybe watch some History Channel."

At the words 'History Channel' the little phone chirped several times before settling on a vibrating purr, making Sam smile brightly. They had found out, quite by accident, that the little 'Con rather enjoyed learning about anything, but most especially about history. Ratchet figured that since he was an Earth born and only had a partial knowledge about Cybertron, something that was once more blamed on the shock he had frying a few circuits, he wanted to learn about the people and world that he lived on. It was interesting to see a little crab like phone sit in front of a TV on top of the remote and just stare and absorb the information.

Walking into Ratchets infirmary, he smiled at the fact that the medic was using his holoform to do the check up of his smallest charge.

"Hello, Sam," came the greeting from the salt and pepper haired man.

"Hey, Ratchet. One Nokiacon, ready and quite unhappy," Sam greeted as said mech hummed his version of an unhappy growl. Ratchet just laughed lowly and set about doing the tests quickly, giving their tiny comrade a clean bill of health, if needing to eat. With that note, Sam headed for the community hanger, intent on taking over the TV with Nokiacon.

After all, alone, their puppy eyes were dangerous. Together, they were outright deadly.


	5. Cute!

Title: Cute!  
Fandom: Transformers:  
Characters: Sam, Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet  
Requested by: Mrs. Bumblebee  
Word Count: 548  
AN: So this one is another one that went sideways to what I was working on. For now, enjoy and the such.

* * *

It had been surprising to one day wake up from their recharge and find a furiously chirping and very pissed off sparkling where Sam had once been. Though, he was completely adorable, even when he was cursing in his own way.

He was much like a tiny version of Optimus, but with his colors lighter, softer then the bold chrome, red and blue. He even had a face mask, making Bumblebee curious as to why that form was chosen. He was very curious as to why Sam had been changed into a sparkling in the first place.

Staring at the sleeping Sam, Bumblebee very gently shifted and rearranged the thick, specially made blanket over him before once more relaxing on his chair. A soft coo escaped his charge, making his face plates shift in his rendition of a smile. Looking to the entrance way, the young bot tilted his head in greeting to Ratchet and Optimus as they came in, closing the door behind them.

"How is he?" Ratchet asked, voice rough with tiredness, making Optimus and Bumblebee give him looks. "I'm fine. I just figured out where I felt his spark energy before, last night."

"Where did you feel it?" Optimus asked, taking a seat near Sam as he let out soft, content chirps. Reaching out, he stroked a hand over the small helm, getting a soft hum from the young sparkling.

"It's a mix actually. Partly you, partly Megatron and partly the All Spark," Ratchet replied, sitting down along with the others. "You all know that Sams body had been messed up with the radiation from the All Spark, but apparently it was much worse then we thought," he stated, getting surprised looks from the other two mechs.

"So why was he changed?" Bumblebee asked, crossing his legs at his ankle joints, leaning back against one wall.

"So his human body can rest. The left over All Spark energy that was floating around his cells did it actually, taking the protoform of the last two mechs to create his body," Ratchet replied, watching Sam with soft optics as small arms and legs stretched before sprawling out again, a quiet purr of an engine starting up.

"So, will he change back?" the yellow Autobot asked, drawing two sets of blue optics as he rearranged the blanket again.

"We don't know. I suppose it will depend on if Sams body is savable or not. There is also the fact that he's been picking up Cybertronian body language and our actual language. He glared at me yesterday after one escaped and then tossed his empty cube at my head," Ratchet admitted, getting quiet laughter from the other two.

"Well, I'm not surprised. At the moment, he is considered a baby and babies are well known to pick up the cultural quirks of their environment. As for him picking up the language..." Bumblebee trailed off, shrugging slightly.

"He does have the All Spark energy so I'm not that surprised. Bumblebee, keep watching over him for now," Optimus said, getting a nod.

Bumblebee didn't mind. After all, Sam was adorable as a sparkling, even as he turned over and curled his legs up under his stomach. The thumb sucking would have made a humans teeth ache it was so damn sweet.


	6. Sweet Fluff 1

Title: Sweet Fluff

Chapter: 1

Fandom: Transformers

Characters: Sam and Trent

Word Count: 714

AN: So this falls under my Bits and Pieces so no I'm not trying to hit a thousand words per chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this. Yeah. Bye now.

This is for my dear, loveable Jasongrey, who got me into seriously into Transformers instead of the side interest it was. *nodnod*

Forgot to ask, Go vote in my poll for what world you would like to see gender bent. Thank you!

* * *

Why had he been the one chosen to go hunt down the more then likely buzzed Trent?

Sighing, Sam brushed a hand through his hair, frowning lightly to himself as he stood next to Trents parked car. He knew that the other man would come back to his car, nap, and then probably call someone to come pick him up if he was still buzzed. This time thought there had been Decepticon sightings in the area, so everyone was being called back to the base and Sam had been the closest one in range of Trent.

Bumblebee was waiting for him nearby as Sam lent against Trents car and thought about how the high school jock had learned about the Autobots. After the shit that had gone on in Egypt, Trent had hunted down Mikeala and in a fit of madness, the black haired woman had broken her contract and told him everything, dragging Trent to the base and blowing that secret wide open.

She was still under constant surveillance and had lost their respect along with no learning anything from Ratchet like she wanted to. She was still pissed about that, especially since Sam had taken her place as part of his training as the new human to Autobot liaison.

Trent on the other hand had been given a job as the linguistics expert, the man going to college to get his degree. It had been a year since that time, and every 3 weeks like clockwork, Trent would go out with some of his buddies from the base and either get buzzed or laid.

Shaking his head, Sam snickered as Trent strolled down the sidewalk, looking rather smug with himself. Sam had to say that the other had gotten lucky after having a few drinks. He only swaggered like that after a few drinks.

"Trent, man, come on! We have a call in!" Samm called out, getting a curious look from the other man. "Sightings, dude. Got to head home."

"I see," Trent hummed as he came up to the car, pulling out his keys and tossed them to Sam, eyes looking to the others hair. He always had a thing for the lanky male before him but he had never really admitted it to anyone.

After all, he had been a jock and later a real ladies man. Though, after hanging around giant alien robots where the male like beings outnumbered the female like ones somewhere at 12 to 1 really changed your thoughts on sex and relationships. Not that Trent would ever admit to liking Sam even now. He didn't want to end up on the wrong side of agun after all.

Walking around to the other side of the car, Trent waiting for Sam to open the door before sliding in. Watching the other man, the brunet compared his latest score, a pretty little male, to Sam, finding the score lacking. Of course he had been chosen for the simple fact that he came close to Sam in appearance.

Licking his lips, Trent settled in to enjoy the ride back to the base, feeling the drinks he had at the club really start to get to him, along with the semi-interesting sex. He was warm with the heater turned on, pleasantly relaxed and quiet ready to take a nap, even with a yellow car riding their bumper.

Now if only Sams hair would stop falling around his face, looking so damn soft and touchable, he would be able to.

Sending a glare at Sams hair, Trent shifted in his seat, stretching his legs out as the other man sent him a curious look at the glares being sent at him.

"So wanna tell me why you're glaring at me?" Sam asked, curious and figuring that the other would be willing to talk to him in his half asleep state.

"No glaring at you," Trent said, yawning as he nearly buried himself in his jacket. "Your hair."

"Okay, so why are you glaring in my general direction?" Sam asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Glaring at your hair," Trent slurred before yawning again. "Looks all soft and fluff." With that said, the linguistic in training fell asleep, leaving a softly smiling Sam to drive them back to their base.


	7. Sweet Fluff 2

Title: Sweet Fluff

Chapter: 2

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing: Bee/Sam

Word Count: 612

AN: Another one down, something like 3 more to go. Give or take. Enjoy! *nodnod*

Next chapter won't be on here due to smut issues. Please turn your attention to my profile for links to accounts that have the smut. And take a moment to vote in my poll?

Also, Peya, *snickers*. More of a they all know it but him. Poor Sam. At least until now. *nodnod*

* * *

Running the warmed water hose from the spout to where Bumblebee was sunning himself next to several items to bathe him. Both of them loved getting together for bath time, for either of them, since it usually ended up with them in their room and content, if not needing a new bath.

Turning the water on, he made sure it was warm enough before turning it onto the yellow car, smiling at the purr of an engine that the move got. Laughing lowly, Sam started to wet the sleek body down, making sure he got every part of it before filling a bucket with water and car soap. Starting to wash Bumblebee, the lean human was soon wet himself and rinsing off the purring Autobot before turning off the hose and picking up the towel to dry his bonded off.

Working his way from the outside in, Sam sat in the backseat, unsurprised when Bumblebees holoform formed next to him, honey blond hair falling over glowing blue eyes that screamed smug satisfaction and lust.

"You know, I think Trent has a thing for me," Sam hummed, eyebrow raising as Bumblebee snorted and scratched at his goatee.

"You just realized this? Most of the others figured that out a while ago," the other hummed as Sam vacuumed his floor with care.

"Most of the others?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow once more as he knelt on the floor to get under the seats.

"Optimus and them, Lennox and Epps only," Bee replied, enjoying the view of Sams ass, shifting so his legs were spread and his length was on display as it pressed against his pants.

"Why is it I'm the only one to find out last?" Sam snorted, shaking his head as he knelt between Bumblebees knees, eyes sparkling at the other male.

"Because you never really pay attention and Trent tries to hide it," the Autobot said, hissing when Sam hummed and reached forward to tease his fingers over his length before shifting so he could press a kiss against his cheek.

"Mean mech," Sam teased before sitting down in his lovers lap, wrapping his arms around Bees neck, humming happily as strong arms slid around his waist, windows darkening around them as they pulled into Bumblebees hanger, making Sam laugh in delight.

"Teasing human," Bumblebee returned as he cupped his humans ass, groaning a low sound out.

"So, what are we going to do about Trent?" Sam asked, purring happily as the other worked his hands up his shirt, teasing his fingers over soft skin and lean muscles.

"I say we draw him in for a threesome. It would be fun, that's for sure," the blond mused lowly, pulling off Sams shirt, tossing it aside. Leaning forward, he nipped at one of Sams nipples before soothing it with his tongue. "You are still mine, but I wouldn't say no to sharing you with Trent. He cares about you, loves you in his way."

"He is a human," Sam moaned, nuzzling into his lovers hair as Bumblebee mouthed at his nipple. "Think all the exposure to you guys and the shard has messed with his biology like it did with me and Will?" he asked, feeling the mech in human form smile against his chest before teeth worked his nipple again and then sucking following it.

"Yes, I have a feelings it's messing with his biology. Though if Ratchets prediction is true, you'll end up being something like Alice," the elder of the two said before flipping them over, settling between sams legs with a smirk. "now, less talking, more screwing."

"I can deal with that," Sam cooed, batting his eyes.


	8. Sweet Fluff 4

Title: Sweet Fluff

Chapter: 4

Fandom: Transformers

Characters: Bumblebee, Sam, Trent

Word Count: 693

AN: Um…so…yeah. Still not sure if I'm doing a 5th chapter with smut. But you'll be the first to know!

Please remember that I don't post smut here! I'm paranoid like that.

And if you can spare two minutes, go to my profile and vote in my poll please. :D Thank you everyone.

* * *

Once more, he was hunting Trent down, this time without worrying about the damn car, his friend having caught a ride into town. He was standing in front of the club that Trent was in, leaning against Bumblebee as he fought the blush that was threatening to spread over his cheeks as he his foot, he sighed and pushed away from Bees door as Trent stumbled out of the tavern.

"Trent! Come on, I'm your ride," he called out, getting squinted at by the other man as he caught his balance.

"Again?" he whined, making Sam snicker adn nod as he opened the drivers side door.

"Yep, again. Now hop in so I can get us back," Sam said, sliding in as Trent staggered to the passenger side door and got in with a moan. "Sorry about ruining your evening," the younger of the two said, smiling as the other man waved his hand.

"Eh, no worries, really," Trent hummed as Bee slid the seat belt over him. "No bondage games please," he muttered, making the other two snort and Sam shake his head, Bee stuttering. "Tell your boyfriend not to strangle me to. I like living."

"I doubt that you'll have that problem," Sam drawled, smiling at Trent as they pulled away from the curb and headed towards the base. The ex-jock hummed and slurred, complaining about being strangled or molested by the seat belt that was around him. Sam kept trying to stop himself from laughing, e yes dancing in amusement as occasionally Bumblebee stuttered in laughter.

"I doubt Bee is trying to strangle you, much less trying to molest you," Sam finally got out as he pulled over near one of the parameter fences, stopping to let himself giggle.

"Then why is the damn thing sliding down to my groin?" Trent grumped. Looking over, Sam had to smile and shake his head as he opened the door, stepping out into the night as he burst into laughter once more. Leaning against Bumblebees hood, the lean male tipped his head back to gaze at the sky, tyring to calm his laughter as Trent join him, leaning against the hood next to Sam.

"Sorry but me and Bee have been talking. Apparently, I'm oblivious and you're as transparent as a window," Sam drawled, getting a curious look. "You shouldn't stare at someones ass when you're around beings that have perfect memories and can replay any memory they have at any moment," Sam drawled, watching Trent slowly turn red. "Bee pointed it out me. So me and him talked and cam to the decision that if you're interested, we wouldn't say no to drawing you into a triad. That is if you're not against being with a giant alien robot and a human that has enough information crammed into his head to take over the world with only six moves."

Trent started at the leaning Sam who was watching the sky, trying not to gaze at him in return. Looking to the sky to, his eyes trailing over the constellations that he knew, his mind raced over his options. He knew that the two wouldn't be insulted if he said no, but he also knew that he wanted Sam and to a lesser degree, Bumblebee. The mech was one of the smaller ones and rather good looking, if you didn't mind the fact that he was a mechanical alien, and after living on base and watching the human/Cybertronian couples had show him how deep the relationships went.

"Can we date for a bit? I want to see if it would work before we get really into it," Trent finally said, meeting Sams eyes, getting a soft smile.

"We can do that," Sam hummed, bee purring softly under them before twitching forward slightly.

"Decepticons are within sensor range. We need to get to the base and the dampeners," Bumblebee said from his speakers.

"Yeah. We can plan our first date and how things will go," Sam said, Trent nodding with a smile. Getting into Bee, the threesome headed for the base, the two humans twining their fingers over the gear shift between them.


	9. Leaders Chats

Title: Leaders Chat

Fandom: Transformers

Characters: Optimus and Lennox

Word Count: 385

Requested by: JasonGrey from

AN: Short but it works for me. :3

* * *

You know, being a leader can be rewarding but also a complete pain in the ass." Optimus gazed down at the small human that was sitting near his foot, staring a brown bottle that the mech figured was beer. Lennox usually got into a musing mood after a fight, or after a near fight, against the Decepticons, so it was no surprise to him that he was doing so now.

"How does it suck?" Optimus asked, placing his data pad aside, moving closer to his companion.

"Well, every time you send your men out to attack or fight against an enemy that can squish them like a bug, you wonder just WHY they trust you. When you see those boxes, coffins, you know it was your orders that sent them to their deaths," Lennox said, taking a swig of beer. "Your men trust you to make the right decision about the fight. To know when to go forward or to fall back and retreat. They trust you to know your enemy and to pass that on to them."

"I suppose that's something that every leader, great and small, no matter the species, contemplates," Optimus replied in return, the two falling into a thoughtful silence as they mused over the men and mechs that had fought under them, beside them. Optimus was surprised that Lennox's thoughts mirrored his own in concern of their status as leaders, but not as much as he thought he would be.

Centuries, nearly too many to count, separated the two but they still thought the same.

"So, now that I've sufficiently depressed myself, what's the newest bull shit that comes from our people?" Lennox asked finally, watching Optimus' lips quirk upwards in a smile as blue optics focused on him.

"A new treaty with the Asian countries, once again and no, I don't know why. The old one doesn't die for another four centuries, but they want to study us more then the US has with Megatron when they had him," the large mech hummed, watching Lennox cackle and finish his beer.

"They just don't get that you follow the Prime directive," Lennox drawled, eyes sparkling as Optimus vented a huff out.

"Funny. You must thing you're such a comedian," Optimus groused good naturally. Lennox burst out into even more cackles.


	10. The Bet

Title: The Bet

Fandom: Transformers

Pairings: Optimus/Miles, Ironhide/Bumblebee/Sam

Word count: 462

Requested by: JasonGrey

AN: I SHOULD be sleeping a headache off. But I have to post this since I finished it and it's been bugging the shit out of me not being able to post.

Remember, I am taking requests. If you want me to reply to you before the next chapter comes out, please leave a way for me to get to you.

Thank you.

* * *

They were watching each other with careful eyes, or in Optimus' case, optics. They had been introduced earlier and automatically had started to warily circle each other, metaphorically speaking.

"So, who wants to bed that they end up fucking with in the next couple of days, if not hours?" Sam asked from his perch on Bumblebees hood. Ironhide was sprawled out, leaning against a building next to them, all of them watching the show going on in Optimus' hanger. The large mech next to them snorted and shifted with a bit of grinding gears.

"Why not kill each other?" Ironhid asked, tone amused as he turned a bemused optic towards the small human. He rumbled his appreciation of Sam laying out on Bees hood and looking over his shades. He rather liked the way the smallest of them moved, more fluid then he had when they had first met him, the last two years of learning how to dodge, run and fight when needed, doing him some good.

The yellow car rumbled contently and settled better on his shocks, half in the shade, half out of it.

"Because with Miles he will either fuck or he will run, but rarely will he fight," Sam purred, turning back to watch his friend and Optimus continue to watch each other. The large mech said something, to soft for them to catch it, but loud enough for Miles since he blushed slightly and continued to type quickly on his lap top. Sam fingered that he was either working on homework or playing around on the net once more. Either was possible with his friend and that lap top. "And something was said that was very naughty. He only blushes like that when bondage, alien on human action or times the three of us have been caught interfacing, so to speak, come up in conversation."

"Optimus is what you would call a closet pervert," Bumblebee said, making Sam burst into laughter, the lean human holding his stomach as he curled up with his laughter.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He should embrace his inner pervert. Miles seems to like it by the looks of things," Sam panted out, eyes half lidded behind his tilted sun glasses as he looked to the hanger. Ironhide turned to look at the hanger and snickered as he watched Optimus smirk very slightly as Miles blushed once more.

Only Sam was unsurprised when, two hours later, after more teasing from Optimus towards Miles, the Autobot leader got up and closed the hanger door. Nor was he very surprised when Optimus and Miles reappeared, the large mech looking quite smug with himself.

And Miles…Miles had the sam dazed "I've been fucked silly" look Sam often had after a night with his two lovers.


	11. Cuteness is a Silver Phone 2

Title: Cuteness is a Silver Phone 2

Fandom: Transformers

Characters/Pairings: Nokiacon/Sam, Ratchet

Word count: 423

Requested by: SnowShadowPass

AN: Again, I should be sleeping off my headache. I'm not. I'm posting these while I'm thinking about it because tomorrow will include me being grumpy.

Reviews will make me less grumpy.

* * *

Reattaching the tiny leg that he had been working on back onto Nokiacon, Sam smiled at the chirp that he got, patting the small bot on the head before sitting up and moving the magnifying light to the side.

"Alright, Nokiacon, we're all done for today. You did very good and I'm glad we're able to replace your wires so easily," Sam told the small bot as he made a few notations on a pad of paper. "We'll fix your claws tomorrow. There's only a few of your wires in them that need to be fixed." Putting his things away, Sam picked the tiny bot up, stroking a finger down the silver back, getting a croon of pleasure. Laughing, the young human held his small companion to his chest and headed into Ratchets examining area, having taken over a small room for his own purposes. "Ratchet? Do you have a moment to check over my work on our little one here?" He asked, finding the large Autobot checking over his tools with deliberate care.

"Of course I do, Samuel," Ratchet replied, smiling down at the small human. Nokiacon chirped happily in greeting, having long gotten used to the large mech. Ratchet laughed lowly before shifting into his vehicle mode before forming his holoform, adjusting his lab coat, peering at the small phone turned Earthian Cybertronian.

Scanning the leg once Nokiacon had stretched it out for him with a chirp, he found that the work done was perfect, as he had expected. Smiling, he gently flexed the tiny lib, the small bot easily submitting to the light treatment. "It looks very good, Sam. You're doing very well, considering you have only just started learning Cybertronian biology. You just have to do his claws and one eye correct?" he asked, getting a nod.

"Thanks. And yeah, I do. After that, weekly scans should catch any problems with him since we don't know how Earth materials will react to being changed into Cybertronian metal," Sam said, smiling as the crab like phone did a little dance, tapping to the left before tapping to the right. Laughing lightly, Sam nuzzled at the little Decepticon, getting a content chirping hum from Nokiacon.

"Alright, you both are free to go. Head off, out of my bay," Ratchet snickered, wondering if he should tell Sam that the small bot was calling him 'his'.

As he watched the two leave, he decided to not do so, feeling that it would be interesting in the long run, and went back to work.


	12. Why Don't You Flirt With Me?

Title: "Why don't you flirt with me?"

Fandom: Transformers

Characters: Mikeala and Starscream

Word count: 381

Requested by: JasonGrey

AN: I…probably brutalized her versions of Starscream and Mikeala from her story 'The Looking Glass'. Which is an AWESOME story. Dark but awesome. If you want to see the actual story, go over to her. I have her faved in my profile.

**Edit April 23, 2011: Please note that if you reviewed, you might be getting a second review response if I haven't already responded to them. I didn't get any notice due to my settings being fussed with. Thank you.**

* * *

He flirted, flirted a lot really. Anything that walked on two legs and had a proper brain function was not safe from Starscream and his flirting. though she had to admit that her and Jazz were safe from the flirting attacks, for the most part.

Pouting, Mikeala looked towards Starscream, who was reading a pad and trying to get something done, and not give into the urge to do anything, something that was not paperwork. Snickering, the small human shook her head, hair falling into her face before she shoved it back out of her face.

"So, Starscream, can you take a quick break for a minute?" she asked, climbing up onto the table the mech was working on.

"Yeah, sure," Starscream replied, putting his stylist aside, leaning back and crossing his legs as he watched the small female plot down and cross her legs.

"Why don't you flirt with Jazz?" she asked, getting a, so to speak, wide eyed look from the flyer. "I mean you flirt with Sam, flirt with Megatron in a way. Hell, you'd flirt with an Autobot if they weren't batshit insane. I can understand why you don't with Frenzy, but why not Jazz?"

Snorting, Starscream shook his head and smiled lightly as he said, "Because I like living quite frankly. That and as much as I like her, she's not the femme I'm interested and want at the moment." Looking up at the mech with a slightly confused look on her face, Mikeala wondered if what she was thinking could possibly be true.

"So, why don't you flirt with me?" she drawled, enjoying the way the jet went stiff and twitched slightly. She knew that it was Starscreams way of blushing and found it rather adorable at the moment.

"Well," Starscream started, clearing his throat before trying to speak again. "Probably because I respect you and I don't want you to think I'm just messing around with you."

Smiling and leaning back on her hands, legs stretched out before her, she snickered softly and said in return, "You're cute. And I know you would never mess with me, you big lug. You'd end up scrape metal if you played with me and every one knows it."

"Yeah, your mother there would enjoy doing it to."


	13. The Past is Dark CCSam, het

Title: The Past is Dark

Fandom: GI Joe (movie)/Transformers

Pairings: CC/Sam (female)

Word count: 515

Requested by: JasonGrey

AN: So me and Jason got talking and…this bunny kinda spawned between us. I wrote the story, and might write a second one. I don't know yet. And yes…you're about to be flooded. Deal.

Warning...I messed with the characters.

Massively.

Why? Because I could and I couldn't think of any other way for the story to fit properly. Ana, our dear Cobra Commanders sister? I'll explain where she is this story actually takes off the ground, which it might, along with a few others. So, yeah, Sam as the Duchess. Enjoy.

* * *

Their relationship was rocky to say the very least, off to those who looked at it. She had been quite the sought after woman when she had been known as Sam, but not for all the right reasons. It was right after the Autobots had been told to leave, the Decepticons had made a bid for Earth and had nearly won if not for the fact that the government had fought back and had done so very hard and fast.

But by the time everything had calmed down, they had all turned to looking for one Samantha Witwicky, a sweet looking burnette woman who carried a small bit of the All Spark energy with in her along with the information that had been stored on the cube itself. But by then, Samantha had give way to Ann, better known by then as the rather emotionless Duchess.

Cobra Commander, or as Sam called him behind closed doors, Rex, controlled a group that helped the world stay safe but they also worked to take over the government to prevent them from plunging them into chaos. Of course, the entire reason was much more complicated and convoluted, but that didn't concern her to much. Rex had a personal history and a deep hatred for the Decepticons. He had known Will Lennox, had been the photographer and news reporter that had been assigned to their group, going with them to the Quatar base and being there when the one named Blackout had attacked. Following that, he had barely gotten away from Scorpinocs attack along with the others of the group.

Before the Autobots had left and the world had been turned upside down, Rex had long disappeared from the base that had been set up for them. He had turned up sometime after that long enough to tell Lennox that things were quite a bit worse then they thought and to take Sam to safety, hiding her away from those who wanted to own her.

During the time that the Decepticons had been working to take over, she had learned all she needed to be to be his right hand woman. But she also learned that the attack had left Rex with a personality that remaindered her of a seesaw with a screw loose and the wind blowing it back and forth. She had grown cool, calm, collected. Emotionless was what they called her, often to her face where she then gave them the worst jobs, no matter their rank. No one knew that she had become cold to protect her sanity from disappearing on her. The only time she showed any real emotion was when Cobra Commander, her Rex, was balanced for a time, loving and when they were together in bed.

Three years of the ups and downs of the relationship and the end of their problems looked to be near the end of it all, making the two even more happy and Rex even more balanced. After all, they couldn't very well bring a child into a world where the government was biting its own ass.


	14. Big Brother

Title: Big Brother

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing: Saturnalia/Mazarine

Word count: 615

Requested by: Jason

AN:** [b]Please note that the characters Saturnalia and Mazarine ARE not OCs. They are cannon characters turned into cybertronians. This is set in another story of mine that I am currently working on but not posting that has Will Lennox and Sam Witwicky turn into Saturnalia and Mazarine, respectively, due to a few twists of fate. Thank you.[/b]**

Outside of that, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Watching his brother, half brother, the one he had once called Sam, fuss with a new gash in his leg, Saturnalia quirked his lip plates into a smile and shifted.

"I'm fine. The twins barely dented me," he promised, his voice a deeper version of the younger teenbots own. He barely physically twitched, but quailed mentally at the glare that was sent at him.

"Yeah, you're as fine as my aft," Mazarine snorted, shaking his head and turning back to the gash, finishing with the welding. Putting his tools aside, he went stiff when the older teenbot ran his hand over his aft and down to spin one wheel teasingly.

"I've missed you," Saturnalia husked quietly, drawing soft amber optics to his own red ones.

"Saturn," Mazarine husked, laying a hand on his chassis. "I've missed you to but we have our own things that we need to do," he said quietly as he was drawn down by Saturnlia wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I know, but does that mean we can not meet on occasion?" the larger mech husked softly as the slim mech pressed close, sitting on the berth in a more comfortable position, their hips touching. Mazarine smiled softly and nodded his head, sighing as he felt their bond open and reaffirm once more. "We have time tonight right?" Saturnalia asked, drawing his younger brother into his lap, holding him close, nosing at the delicate helm.

Whey they had first really seen each other after being dropped into the world they lived in, they had been surprised at just how much they looked alike, but also how much they differed. Then again, Mazarine was a non-combative neutral that had kept his amber optics while his half brother was a front line warrior, having a bulkier build to protect his more delicate parts as he fought for Megatron. Yet, for all their differences, their colors and forms were close enough to be considered twins, instead of half brothers. They did have the bond of a set of twins though, a safety feature just in case.

As Mazarine had told Optimus and Ratchet when he had meet them, his older half brother was the first he had loved and the first he had slept with and had merged sparks with top reaffirm their natural bond with each other.

Smiling, the younger of the two trailed his long, delicate fingers over Saturnalias chassis, playing with the hidden latches that hid his spark.

"Wanting to molest my spark already, sweet bot?" Saturnalia teased as one clawed hand teased over a lean hip and long leg, heaving his sweet brother onto his lap. He felt Mazarine pause, a tickle on the edge of their bod telling him that the youngest was getting a comm. from someone. The sly smile told him that was very good news for them.

"As long as I take you and stay with you the entire time, you can spend the duration of yoru time with me, until you do something to get out or someone comes to get you out," Mazarine finally hummed, enjoying the way red optics widened before darkening in anticipation.

"Well then, how about you show me where I'm staying for my duration of my imprisonment so I can take advantage of my adorable guard," Saturnalia purred, watching Mazarine wiggle, feeling his body heat as the light amber turned into a dark honey. Smiling, the younger mech slid off the berth and dragged his brother off, a question floating back to Red Alert and his audio cameras, making him fall off his chair and twitch at the thoughts that it gave him.

"Think we could add Optimus sometime?"


	15. Don't Ask, Don't Tell No More

Title: Don't Ask Don't Tell No More

Fandom: Transformers

Pairings: Epps

Word Count: 555

Requested by: PeyaLuna

AN: One more down! I…go type some more and then I'll stop flooding you guys for a few days. I think.

The first time he had seen him, he had gotten a sweet smile from the long haired man that spoke of unknown secrets. Granted they had been standing before a giant ass alien robot that had been frozen for who knew how long, but there had been more to that smile. Epps though hadn't paid attention to that smile; rather he had been mesmerized by the braid that twitched with any little movement.

After everything was said and done with, they had set up base, Mikeala and Sam living on base for the rest of the semester, home schooling it. Mikeala had opted to go back home after the paperwork was done, while Sam had stayed, saying something that he had Seen he needed to, but didn't' know why.

Epps hadn't minded one bit.

Over the next two years, they got to know each other. They had gone out with other friends, had even trained together, the bigger man teaching the cross dresser how to fight and run in anything that he wore. Sam had even learned how to use a few different guns to a rather nice degree.

Lennox had even given him a ladies gun for his 18th, just after he had gotten his license to carry and conceal.

When Don't Ask, Don't Tell had some up come up for revoking, Epps had found himself praying that it would go through. Living with the Autobots for so long had changed his views on sexuality and gender roles, letting him feel easier about his cross dressing friend. Sam smiled any time they talked about the rulings at the time, making Epps wonder just what the younger man had Seen. When the news that Don't Ask, Don't tell had been thrown out, Epps had kissed Sam.

In front of everyone in the entertainment hanger.

They had gotten hoots, hollers and cat calls while their alien friends had watched over them with indulgent looks as Sam wrapped his arms around the bigger mans neck.

Epps hadn't really cared. All he had cared about was that Sam tasted like strawberries and sweet tea and that his lips were as soft as a flower petal, as cliché as it sounded.

Laughter drew him out of his thoughts, drawing his eyes to the brown ones that were sparkling in amusement.

"What's on your mind, E?" Sam asked. The dark male just quirked a lip upwards as he slid a hand down a lightly tanned hip.

"Just thinkin' how a picnic date turned into a rather wonderful memory to reflect on when I have to be alone," Epps drawled, getting a soft laugh from his lover.

"Well, I hope that won't be often," Sam said, shifting so that he could rub a leg against his lovers groin, teasing him. "I think it's a good thing that we have started to haul around supplies. It seems all of our dates seem to end up with us doing something sexual."

"Can't say you didn't see that coming," Epps teasing, getting bright laughter from his lover.

"Of course I Saw it. There's a reason why I wore strawberry lip gloss," Sam purred, moaning as Epps flipped them over.

"So let me show you something you haven't seen," the bigger male purred.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"The stars and moon."


	16. Best Friends, het

Title: Best Friends

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing: Sam/Miles

Word count: 562

For: Jason

AN: Warning – Gender bender. Miles as a chick. Outside of that, please, enjoy and review.

**The following list is what I have right this minute. If you don't see your request on this list for what ever reason, first look over past posts, then PM or review me and tell me so.**

**I lost some of my list of requests. So yeah. All others', drop me a note and tell me your requests.**

**Please remember what I don't do!**

**No rape.**

**No scat.**

**No watersports.**

**No beastiality.**

**Thank you.**

**For Jason: Fem!Optimus Prime/Optimus Prime**

* * *

Gazing at his friend as she tapped away on her computer, probably doing her homework, Sam smiled slightly and shook his head. When he had first met Miles, he had though that she had been a he, considering they had been 6 years old and his friend had a males name. When they had turned into teenagers, they had discovered just why she was named what she was, the story containing a trip, Miles grandmother and her parents very hippy past. It had been interesting at the time.

Shifting on his bed, Sam reaching out with one foot and poked his friends side, blue eyes turning to gaze at him in curiosity.

"What in the world is so interesting that you are ignoring not only the movie but also me?" he asked teasingly, getting a soft snicker from the dark blond female.

"It's for the history essay that's due next month, after Spring Break. I figure if I finish it sometime this week, I'll have the rest of the time to focus on everything else that needs to be done before our vacation," Miles said, continuing to tap at the keyboard, smiling at the laughter from her friend.

"Oh, I see, you're just using me for my wifi abilities," Sam teased, getting a quiet snort from Miles as she patted his foot.

"No, I'm not just using you for your wifi. I'm also using you as an editor and a way to get out of the house," Miles cooed, getting a moan from the other teenager. "You know that I love ya," she said, putting her laptop aside and crawling up to her friend, laying down so she could lay her head on Sams shoulder, his arm coming down to wrap around her waist.

"So what are you writing about?" Sam asked, stroking the curve of her hip. They weren't dating but they were kissing friends. After all, they were close and enjoyed the occasional extras that came with their relationship.

"I figured I'd do the history of the trips to the North Pole," Miles mused, shifting to look up at her friend with a smile. Sam bent slightly and kissed the tip of her nose, getting a cross eyed look and a low giggle from her.

"So, a compliment to my history report on my great-great grandfather, huh?" he teased, moving when a long finger jabbed at his side, a scowl on Miles face. "I know, I know, you're fascinated by the attempts, failures or achievements that they are, it doesn't matter."

"Precisely. Have you gotten any of your report done yet?" Miles asked, propping her head up onto one hand, the other plucking at Sams shirt.

"I've already got the first draft typed up. I just need to edit a few dozen times and add pictures to it," Sam admitted, blushing at the smug look on Miles face. "Yeah, yeah, bite me. I was sick for three days remember? I had time to write my various reports that are due and this includes my other three reports for English and American Arts," he drawled, miles sliding her hand under his shirt with teasing touches.

"You're such a good boy and deserve a reward," Miles cooed softly, eyes bright.

"What kind of reward are you talking about?" Sam asked, the sound of his zipper sliding down his answer to that question.


	17. Trapped!

Title: Trapped!

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing: Will/Sam

Word count: 601

Requested by: Ryan on

AN: Oooh, I'm done with another! And there is one more after this one, a Yu Yu Hakusho. After these, there are…3 more requested Bits and Pieces on my radar to be written. After that, every so often I'll pop out with a requested one, or one that just begged me to write. I have a list a mile long for personal B&Ps.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy these.

* * *

"I'm going to gut you and enjoy it," Sam growled lowly, eyes trained on Lennox who laughed nervously. Shifting, the dirty brown headed male moved so that he could put his flashlight down next to him and tried hard not to pout at the walls around them. They had been crawling over a few buildings and the younger of the two had warned his partner that the ones they were crawling on was loose. Will hadn't listened and they ended up falling through the rubble and trapped for the time being, at least until someone came to rescue them.

"Don't worry, someone is coming," Will said, shifting at the glare he got.

"And how long is that going to be?" Sam asked, making his companion twitch and play with his own flashlight.

""About two hours or so," Will finally said, get a smug lok from the younger male. "Shove it. I know, you were right. I'm just glad neither of us were hurt in that fall. That…that would have sucked even more," he sighed, running a hand through his short hair, eyes watching as his lover moved onto his knees and crawled over to him, leaving his flashlight to cast shadows behind him.

"So am I," Sam hummed, crawling into the bigger males lap, straddling it with a smile, wrapping his arms around Wills neck as he brushed their lips together. "But next time will you listen to me about something?" he asked, smiling at the low groan from his lover.

"Yes, I will, I promise," will sighed, wrapping his arms around Sams waist, stroking the males hips with a smile as the younger man finally gave him what he wanted. The soft lips pressing to his were warm and slightly wet, just brushing and molding together before a shy tongue came into play, lapping and probing. Humming, the solider tugged his lover close, one hadn squeezing at his ass a few times, getting low growls.

"Naughty Will," Sam panted as he pulled away to lick their lips, eyes glowing brightly in the light. "You know better then to grope me unless you want to make me scream long, loud and often," he purred, teasing the older male as he rolled his hips, feeling his lover harden against his ass as long fingered fingers gripped his hips tightly.

"but I want to make you scream long, loud and often. I just mourn that I can't fuck you against one of these walls since they're so rough. But I suppose I can wait to do that," Will mused, smirking at the long moan that escaped his lover. Grabbing his coat, he laid it out before laying Sam back on it, lying over the lithe body. "I suppose I can do something about making you moan long and loud though, at least for a bit."

"Oh, please do," Sam moaned happily, wrapping his arms around Wills neck once more, the older man settling between his legs as they rubbed together. Laughing as Will growled and rolled his hips down, his lips twitching as the laughter turned into groans, Sam wrapped his legs about the others lean waist. They both enjoyed the rubbing and pressing, kisses exchanged and hands traveling over each others body.

When Will slid down and sucked him into his mouth, Sam had to stop himself from screaming loud enough to alert everyone to just what they were doing.

By the time they were dug out, Sam was falling asleep, Will was looking smug and the Autobots were smiling indulgently about them and the way they had kept busy while waiting.


	18. Inner Thoughts

Title: Inner Thoughts

Fandom: Transformers

Character: Sam

Word count: 1,043

AN: Ehhh, I don't know. I listened to the song mentioned below and the such. Yeah. This is what you get because of it.

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Sam rubbed his hands together, not really hearing the music that came from his radio. He had gotten home after nearly 2 weeks on a military base, the fight at Mission City had been covered and the Autobots had their own base nearly 4 hours away. Sam couldn't help but feeling a bit happy about that, brown eyes sparking with a bit of happiness before his matching hair fell into them, hiding them from the world.

His wounds were healing, at least the physical ones were. But the mental and emotional ones that he had ended up with before, during and after that fight, they were still open and stung so much. Placing his hand over his heart, Sam gazed at the picture that he had sketched out.

Not many people knew that he was good at portraits, but he was, having used it as a way to remember those who he wanted to remember. Not that he would ever show them to people.

Picking up the sketch book, he smiled sadly at the portrait of a large gray mech. His build was bulky but still seemed to be so smooth, his smile easy and...not quite smug or arrogant. It showed the confidence that he had exuded without being overpowering. Sighing softly, he picked up one of his pencils and started to shade the picture a bit more.

He could remember the way Jazzs gray coloring had shifted through so many shades of the color that it had amazed him. But his favorite memory came from the first time he had seen the large mech. Just the way he had seem so self confident in a way that Sam envied, the street lights dancing off of his armor had sent the young human into a need to sketch and draw.

But he hadn't had time until after they had fought and defeated Megatron. Until after he had run for his life with the cube. Until after he had shoved it into Megatrons chest.

Until after Jazz had been torn in half by Megatron.

Sighing as his phone beeped at him, he picked up the little phone and smiled as it flipped open for him. Something good had come from Sector 7; a little Decepticon that was loyal to a fault to him, Ratchet, and in an odd way, Jazz. The tiny phone had ended up dubbed Nokiacon and squeaked instead of talked, a mix of sparkling chatter and something that was uniquely his.

Finding the text there from Bee, who was offering to take him to the base to see Jazz one last time before they did what they needed to with his body. It seemed that the Cybertronians had something akin to organ donation for their own kind. After a ritual of saying goodbye, they would find out what parts would be of use and then they would take them.

But to do that, they had to put the bodies back together enough since they often did this around the All Spark. From what Bumblebee said about some of the stories, it had a habit of bringing their fallen back if Primus felt it wasn't there time. Just because all that was left was a tiny piece of All Spark that Nokiacon guarded with a passion and the larger shard that was protected by Optimus didn't mean they were going to give up tradition.

Petting the small mech, Sam grabbed his new hoody and pulled it on, tucking Nokiacon into his pocket before heading downstairs. Sliding into his friend and car, Sam patted the steering wheel as he grabbed his IPod and set it on random, just slouching down.

'If I Die Young' filled his ears making him wince and rub at his thigh.

Smiling at the start of it, Sam had to muse that Jazz would probably want to be sent away with a love song. As it continued, the young human found himself crying at the sadness that carried through.

"Sam, why are you crying?" Bumblebee asked, making Sam jump and gaze at his Autobot symbol.

"Oh, just a song. Would you guys like to hear it?" he asked softly, getting a chirp from the phone that had settled on one thigh in his crab like form. "Alright, alright," he hummed, attaching his IPod to the stereo, the three falling silent as they listened to the song. "Jazz…would want music played wouldn't he?" he asked finally as they pulled onto the highway.

"Yeah, he would," Bumblebee said softly. "We all chose a song for him. Why don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think I will," Sam hummed as they fell quiet, the young human occasionally flipping back to the song and a few others before watching the world around him fly by.

Once they were there, Sam gave Optimus the song that he wanted to play and watched as each of the Autobots added a small log to a large bon fire. The flames danced and crackled as they ate at the sweet smelling wood. All the while, the songs played in the background, ranging from hip-hop to girlish like pop all the way up to classical music and instrumentals.

Walking forward as his own song came on, Sam gazed at the body of Jazz before tossing his own log into the fire, sending his prayer that Jazz could hear the song that fit so well. He could feel a lightness fill him as he turned away.

He knew he wasn't the child he had once been. He knew he wasn't going to have a normal life. He knew that there was every chance that he would end up dead at the hand of a Con. But for the moment, he was going to live life to the fullest.

Because, after all, Jazz had done that, up to the very nanosecond of his death. He had lived with zeal and died a warriors death.

As the sky split open and poured rain on them, Sam tilted his head and let his eyes close, the wetness on his cheeks being washed away. He would need to prepare for his probably future, but for the moment, he was a mourner, saying goodbye to a fallen warrior and friend.


	19. Unjust and Unfair

Title: Unfair and Unjust

Fandom: Transformers

Characters: Starscream, Megatron, Optimus

Word count: 1,244

WARNINGS: Angst…seriously. It hurt to edit the sucker and I WROTE it.

AN: Uhh…yeah. No idea where this puppy pounced me from. I was minding my own business, talking plots and rps with Jason and suddenly, right in the middle of NCIS and digging through my CDs for a good theme song (and I seriously need to get an IPod. I'm running out of room in my cases) I get this bunny hopping up to me and made me cry.

Damnit! I hate when I cry! I get headaches. *sniffles*

Anyways, I have…no idea if this does justice to the original idea, but it lands in a story world of the movie verse that I'm playing with at the moment. I listened to several dark songs, including one of Disturb's. It helped me write the last part.

By the way, that last quote actually ties into the main story. It's what kinda inspired part of it, at least Starscreams part of things. Yes, I'm a horrible, horrible tease.

* * *

"_Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean. _

_Tears from the depth of some divine despair _

_Rise in the heart and gather to the eyes, _

_In looking on the happy autumn-fields, _

_And thinking of the days that are no more."_

_Alfred Lord Tennyson_

He supposed their relationship was what the humans called poetically unfair and unjust. They had once been something closer then anything the pathetic squishes could contemplate them being. They weren't lovers and they weren't family by the same creators, but they were brothers none the less.

Sighing with barely a sound, Starscream glared at the screen before him before shifting his optics towards where Megatron sat, watching something or another on a personal screen, swirling his energon around in its cube. The bloody red optics looked bored, contemplative, making the flyer wonder just what was going on in the mind of his leader. Once more letting loose with a sigh, the lean mech stood and stretched his wings back before relaxing them.

"I'm done here. I need my lab computer to finish debugging the system but since it's still covered in pink goo, it'll have to wait until tomorrow," he stated, watching Megatron look up before nodding sharply. Leaving the cockpit, Starscream once more lost himself to his thoughts.

Optimus Prime. A mech above mechs, a shining example of the Autobot attitudes and reasoning.

Starscream sneered to himself as he passed several Decepticons as he walked towards his personal quarters.

Just the name Optimus Prime raised hopes in the sparks of all that heard and knew of him. What would they say if they knew that their lauded Prime had once been a worker mech named Orian Pax? Starscream had a feeling that they knew and could care less about that.

But still, Prime was connected to Megatron in such a way that was undeniable. Without one, the Seeker doubted that there would be the other. It was if they thrived off of trying to one up the other, as if they enjoyed trying to get the other to crack!

It was sickening and it annoyed him to the Pit and back.

Stepping inside of his personal room, Starscream made sure that he would not be bothered for the rest of the night and sat at his smaller consol, his personal data station. Leaning back in his chair, he frowned to himself as he remembered the first time he had learned of the Primes origins. He had learned very fast that Megatron would talk about things that were bothering him if he was overcharged.

It had been a rather reveling night.

Reaching out and tapping on the keyboard with delicate touches, he pulled up a slide show of pictures, watching as various ones of Optimus when he had been Orian Pax flickered over the screen, Megatron in several of them, looking much more dignified then he was now. Starscream hated to say it, but he much preferred the way Megatron had looked as High Lord Protector then now as the leader of the Decepticons. Prime looked better though.

You still could see the bond forming between the two, even when they only came across each other in the course of whatever work that the overlord was having done. It was obvious if you knew what you were truly looking for. It was in the lingering glances filled with confusion and wonder on Primes part and calculating interest on Megatrons part. After Orian had become Optimus though, it had become a bond stronger then anything Starscream had seen.

Even after all of the centuries after Megatron had betrayed his brother…they still carried that bond. Nothing would tear asunder what Primus had forged after all.

But to see Megatron so contemplative of the Prime was something that was happening more and more. He had a feeling that if he was to waltz into the Autobot base, assured capture and imprisonment aside, he would see Prime doing the very same thing his leader was doing.

Staring at a picture on a screen and wondering where things had gone so horribly, terribly wrong.

Even Starscream didn't really know when things had gone so sideways. He had joined the Decepticons with his trine long before they had revolted against the ruling Cybertronian government, had been able to watch the two interact, to watch how they worked together and how they felt about each other. He had seen the bond grow stronger and stronger with every passing cycle, every word exchanged.

But still he had been blind to the strain that was happening around them all. To the very strain that had put Megatron and Prime on opposite sides of the battle field.

Sighing softly, Starscream sat back in his chair once more, crossing lean legs and rubbing at his face with a frown tugging on his lips. Nothing had truly prepared him with how things had happened, nothing. And still, after all the time that had lapsed, he could still remember nothing out of the ordinary that had turned their world on its head.

Looking up, he gazed blankly at one particular picture. It was one of his most loved and most hated pictures of the two mechs that that ran circles in his processor. It was one of the last pictures of them together, civil and happy with each other and their bond, taken as the Cybertronian sun had set over the horizon, light bouncing and dancing over them.

The two were standing before the building that protected the AllSpark, the gleaming whiteness bright behind their colors. Optimus stood strong and proud with a small smile of true contentment dancing on his lips, hands on his hips as he gazed up at Megatron. The darker mech had a small nearly smirking smile on his own lips, arms crossed as he looked at his brother with bemused eyes. It was the one picture that showed the true depth of their body with the way they were so casually standing near each other. Their bodies were relaxed and content.

They were fully brothers in that picture.

And Starscream had taken it in a fit of need to capture the moment, some part of his mind telling him to do so. Telling him to capture the moment for it would never be again. And how very right that part of his spark had been right.

Closing his eyes, he let his head drop back and let his body just sag into the chair, feeling the burn of liquid in his optics as the overwhelming sadness flooded him once more. He wished he was strong enough to delete the picture, to stop torturing himself with the promise of a past that would never be again.

He wished he was strong enough to leave Megatron and Prime, to leave the world and just disappear.

He wished he was strong enough to say enough was enough.

He wished he was strong enough to save the brothers that had held his spark close at one time as an adopted sibling.

But he wasn't. He just wasn't. Not any more. Watching as the two mechs tear themselves and each other apart was all he could do, was allowed to do. And with every battle a little piece of what the humans would call his heart, and a little piece of his spark withered away and died.

He wished that they could just stop and find peace for once. But the brothers couldn't do that. To much had happened, the bond stretched to the point of breaking if it hadn't been a Primus gifted bond, the damnable God that he was.

They were brothers and their relationship was poetically unjust and unfair and would always be so.

_I cry for the time that_

_You were almost mine,_

_I cry for the memories_

_I've left behind,_

_I cry for the pain,_

_The lost, the old, the new,_

_I cry for the time_

_I though I had you…_


	20. Sing, Porcelain Doll, Sing

Title: Sing, Porcelain Doll, Sing

Fandom: Transformers

Characters: Sam

Warnings: Death, homophobic behavior, gay bashing

Word Count: 1,395

AN: So I found a song by Poloroid called "So Damn Beautiful" that just…let's say it sparked this. The song is part of the Nip/Tuck soundtrack of the first season if I remember. If I'm correct, the episode was about a girl pushed to the edge and wanting to get plastic surgery to fix all the things that were wrong with her according to her bullies. The episode did not end with a happy ending.

Bullying…we'll let's say that I've been through that but I was never pushed to a point of suicide. I was…lucky. Amazingly lucky. I just dealt with some major depression problems and I still do.

So, take the time, find the song, listen to it. Then go find the episode and watch it.

For now: Sound Track:

Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

Forgiven by Within Temptation

Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin

So Damn Beautiful by Poloroid

Porcelain Doll by Megan McCauley

Breath by Breaking Benjamin

Heavy in Your Arms by Florence + The Machine

* * *

He could remember the day vividly. It was etched into his mind, never leaving, always hovering just barely there in the back of his mind.

The white walls.

The cloying scent of antiseptics that barely covered the stench of worry and dark hope.

The squeak of wheels and shoes on linoleum floors.

It was always there, the reminder that he had lost his world with one horrible act of selfishness. Not that anyone knew it, not even his parents knew the extent of his loss.

Sighing, Sam ran a hand through his soft hair, eyes trailing listlessly over the things that cluttered around his room before landing on the one thing that seemed so out of place. A photo album, thick and covered with leather, sat on his bed. Scrolled across the front was 'My Love and Life' in an intricate design. He could remember getting it the night that made him blush every time that he remembered that bittersweet night.

Standing up, he moved over and plopped down on the bed and stroked the lettering before flipping it open and staring at the first picture. It was of him and his world, another male, this one bulkier, with dark blond hair that curled around his eyes and a teasing smile as he wrapped his arms around the Sam in the photo, the two gazing at each other.

It had been taken before his world had been torn from him by those who just couldn't understand them.

Taking a deep breath, he continued to flip through the album, stopping on some pictures and speeding past others with a wince and a sting to his heart. The music that played on his stereo shifted from one song to the next, reflecting his mood oh so well.

Stopping, he stared at the last page with a sad smile on his lips as his eyes filled with tears and stroked the plastic covered the obituary and the card he had gotten at the resulting funeral. His heart screamed in pain as he read the words aloud.

"Miles Lancaster, age 16, died of hatred but lived life in love," he read out, voice thick and words filled with pain. "Oh, Miles."

Shaking his head, he closed the book and shook his head as he tried to fight the tears that wanted to gather and spill out over his cheeks. Looking to his wall calendar, he plucked it up from its thumbtack and stared at the red circle that circled the words 'Day of Silence', something that had been accepted widely in his school after Miles death.

He had been the only known victim of the three gay bashers who had attacked him only on a _rumor_ of them being together, but not the first in Tranquility. People had been much to lax in trying to change things socially and it had lead to a series of murders that lead right up to Miles death, leaving Sam torn and in pain.

Putting the calendar back on its tack, he stood up and grabbed his I-Pod, checking his various accounts that he had before disappearing down the stairs, staring at his parents as they watched the news. Another set of gay bashers were being sent to jail, one even getting the death penalty, but then again, their victim hadn't been gay. He had been straight and with a wife and a baby on the way.

"Tomorrow is Day of Silence," Sam said quietly, Judy and Ron looking away from the TV. Both had smiles of understanding on their faces.

"We know. The boys down at the shop all agree that they'll keep the talk to a minimum when we're not with customers," Ron said, Sam smiling sadly and nodding. "Don't forget, if you get an A on your report, we'll go get your car tomorrow. I know that your history teacher has been informed of the thing and helped you set something up?"

"Yeah. My entire presentation was prerecorded and I have a power point presentation to go with it and the such," Sam replied before putting his head phones into his ears. Disappearing out of the house, he headed down the street as he ignored the growing darkness around him.

The next three days would take his mind off of his loss of his best friend and lover. Buying Bumblebee, freaking out about Bee stealing himself, then Barricade and meeting the Autobots followed closely by going to Hover Dam where Megatron got loose and the ensuing fight in Mission City pushed those thoughts far into the back of his mind.

But once everything was said and done, he and his parents resting at a new base as they were debriefed and the Autobots were settled, he found himself sitting on a roof, watching the sun set as his memories of Miles once more filled his head. He could look at them from another way, feeling that he should have cherished those memories and the chance that they had to make them.

"Samuel?" Optimus enquired from next to him, jerking Sam out of his thoughts as he wiped at his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am, don't worry about it," Sam replied, pulling out a tissue from one pocket and blowing his nose before once more wiping off his face.

"Are you sure? You seem…sad, but not quite," the large mech said, optics taking in the young human that had saved him and his people, hopefully ending their war.

"I am. I was…I was just remembering someone that I lost sometime before I met you guys," Sam replied, blushing lightly.

"I am here if you wish to talk," Optimus offered. Sam gazed up at him, his mind scrambling to find the words to tell him just what he wanted to say before the words just started to tumble out of his mouth. He told him all about Miles, how they had met as children, how they had secretly dated, knowing that if they came out, they would not be welcomed in any way and more likely terrorized. He told him how they had fallen into a love that had been surprising to them, neither of them expecting it but welcoming it with open arms.

He told him about how Miles had been jumped by three guys from their high school, attacked because of a _rumor_. He told him how he had gone to the hospital only to see Miles in a bed, machines breathing for him and drugging him, keeping his lover from feeling the life taking wounds that the teenagers had left him with.

He told him about how he had been there when Miles had let go finally, squeezing his hand and smiling around the breathing tube that had been shoved down his throat. He told him about the fog of depression after, the funeral, the arrests. The trial that was too little to late. He told him about Day of Silence and how the entire school outside of a few had been utterly silent the day that he had bought Bumblebee.

He told him about his own pain and the healing that was slowly starting and through it all, Optimus just smiled softly and offered comfort in the way of a large hand curling around him, pulling him close to his spark chamber.

And finally Sam broke, crying the tears that he hadn't been able to cry, mourning for the one he had gained but then had lost in such a horrible way. He mourned for what could have been and what had been, but he rejoiced in the fact that his future was open to him once more.

He didn't have Miles but he had friends who would understand the pain of losing someone, he had family who was there for him every step of the way, and he had a future that would allow him to help stop the irrational, unneeded hatred of any of those who were different in some way.

Even as he sat with Optimus and watched the sunset turn into twilight and then into the darkness of night, he felt his burden lift from his shoulders and leave him feeling free once more. No more haunting memories of white walls and antiseptic scents. No more lingering pain. Just happiness and a love that would always be but never would be again.


	21. Drabble a Day 53 May 17

Title: Meeting His Alien

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Optimus, Miles

Prompt: first meetings

Drabble #: 53

Date: May 17, 2012

Word count: 255

Next pairing: Kakashi/Iruka for fadedlullabyes

AN: Like Rawr. I love these two characters and it would be interesting to see their interactions with each other if they ever did meet in the movies.

* * *

Staring up at the large mech before him, eyes wide and surprised, Miles shifted on his feet as Optimus knelt down and smiled at the small human that was Samuels friend.

"Hello, you must be Miles Lancester," Optimus greeted, Miles nodding his head as he rubbed at his head. "I'm sure you know, but I am Optimus Prime," the mech greeted, reaching out with his hand, offering his finger to shake his hand with. Miles felt oddly dizzy as he shook the finger of the large being before shaking it off and smiling brightly.

"So, you're the ones who have been keeping Sam busy for so long," Miles finally said, smiling as Optimus chuckled, a deep, rich sound that reverberated through the large frame.

"I am sorry about that, I really am. I did not mean to draw him away from his life outside of the base so often," Optimus stated, offering his hand, Miles stepping up onto it, using a large thumb to balance. Standing straight, Prime headed into the main area of the base, Miles listening to the gears turn and other sounds of the metallic body as he moved, fascinated by them.

"It's fine. I know how Sam is. He'll find a good balance eventually. It's just going to take him time to find it," Miles replied, musing that the first meeting with the mech that he was being held by had gone pretty good so far. Sam was right, Optimus was a really nice alien, despite his size and his history.


	22. Drabble a Day 69 June 2

Title: Dancing in the Sky

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Starscream, Sam

Prompt: flying/dancing

Drabble #: 69

Date: June 2, 2012

Word count: 291

Next pairing: Abe, John

Next Post Under This Title: June 8, 2012

AN: Just some thoughts and the term Seeker is broadly used. I chose my favorite. I'll answer reviews next time I post.

* * *

Watching the memories flow past in his dreams, Sam gazed up at the sky and watched as the ones known as Seekers flew past. The term just hadn't meant the oldest of the old, but the ones that flew. That tasted the freedom of the skies and had meant it for a long time if for not how time had warped the term since they had left Cybertron.

He could pick out Starscream, dancing elegantly amongst the stars that shined brightly from the sky, amazing him with their clarity. But the Seeker amazed him even more.

Sam knew that it was for the celebration of a new Seeker born of the All Spark, knew that they would fly and show off their skills. A celebration of Life.

He could feel how pleased the All Spark was, humming in the back of his mind, a constant presence that made him smile as he perched on the edge of the memory of the Cube. His head was tipped back as he watched Starscream fly straight up before freefalling to the ground, pulling up just in time. He had to admit that he wondered what the young Seeker had been like during the time of peace and happiness, before everything was torn apart.

Starscream was so jaded and hurt in the present, that it sometimes hurt to look at the Seeker as he fought, much less speak of him in any way.

Shaking his head, Sam smiled as the presence in the back of his mind warmed and hugged him mentally before dissolving the dreaming memory, letting him wake up naturally. Sitting up in bed, he gazed out of the window and wondered if he would get to see the Seekers dance once more.


	23. Drabble a Day 73 June 6

Title: Surprising Facts

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Sam, Optimus

Prompt: het

Drabble #: 73

Date: June 6, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Iruka, Naruto

AN: I figured that I needed to state a few rules to request a story from me.

1) I rarely do het. Rarely people. Though if I like the pairing, I will do so.

2) Keep the prompts to one or two words. Stay away from the long ass prompts.

3) If I don't like the pairing and I say no to it, don't complain. I'll drop all your pairings.

4) You can request up to five (5) at any one time. I don't promise to be fast though.

5) If you're on , be logged in so I can reply. Also, no smut requested. Won't happen on that site. Ever.

That is all.

* * *

Sam gazed up at Optimus, sitting in one large servo, trying to muse over the new information he had just been given. "So, you're a…femme," he said slowly, getting a nod. "Wow," he breathed. Optimus chuckled, smiling slightly as she move to her private office.

"You are not upset are you?" the Prime asked, Sam shaking his head.

"Nah. I mean, I figured that you guys would have no set gender or anything since you are all giant robots after all. On top of that, you're aliens so gender assignment that wouks on humans probably won't work on you," Sam replied, getting another smile.

"You are correct, Sam, on that aspect. We have femmes, mechs and the middle, who is neither but also both," Optimus said placing Sam on the table.

"I kinda get it. You have to suspend all human applied logic to understand but I do. Than again, I have lots of information from the All Spark still settling into my memories," he drawled, a low sound of musing coming from Optimus.

"True, true. Do you have any questions for me?" she asked, watching Sam cross his legs as he sat down.

"Well, kinda. With all of the other femmes, they're noticeably female. Brighter or softer colors, distinct curves, sweeter voices. But you're not like that," he said, gazing up at her. "But that may be because you were on the front lines instead of farther back acting as information sources."

"Exactly, young Sam," Optimus chuckled.


	24. Drabble a Day 98 July 1

Title: After the Battle

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Optimus/Sam

Prompt: battle

Drabble #: 98

Date: July 1, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Hotch/Morgan/Reid

AN: So I ended up a bit on the sick side yesterday. Still a bit sick today. Deal and enjoy.

* * *

Curled up in Optimus as they traveled away from Tranquility, Sam sighed and curled under his blanket. The rumble of the larger body around him made him slowly relax as a few bruises throbbed. They had just watched his childhood home be destroyed as the groups separated into 4 smaller groups and scattered.

Bumblebee had taken off in another direction while Sam had gone with Optimus. Ratchet and Prowl had taken his parents with them and had promised to meet up with them at Area 51, which had been closed down and revamped as a back up base.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Optimus' voice broke in through the thoughts that were running around his mind. Sam smiled as the bed under him sank down and hugged him.

"Yeah, I am. Just thinking about what has been going on," Sam admitted, stroking over the bedding and smiling at the warmth under his fingers. "I just can't believe that the idiots squished my house."

"The military will be able to rebuild it for you," Optimus said, feeling Sam smile against the bed.

"I know, but all of the memories won't be there," Sam hummed, curling up even more.

"It's the memories that make the home," Optimus said, Sam nodding once more. "They will find what can be saved for you and your parents. Lennox will see to it."

"I'm glad. I guess me and mom and dad will just have to make new memories," Sam huffed, shaking his head.

"A new room to break in to," Optimus chuckled, unsurprised when Sam demanded he find a place to pull over and screw him at the thoughts that invaded his mind.


	25. Drabble a day 101 July 5

Title: After the Battle 2

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Ratchet, Sam

Prompt: friendship

Drabble #: 101

Date: July 4, 2012

Word count: 261

Next pairing: Teal'c/Daniel, Reid

AN: So I ended up a bit on the sick side yesterday. Still a bit sick today. Deal and enjoy.

* * *

"Samuel, how are your bruises?" Ratchet asked, gazing down at the small human male. Sam was sitting on a large table with a plate of food, sandwich in one hand and chips in another.

"They feel okay," Sam replied, swallowing his bite and putting his food down to brush off his hands. Ratchet formed a holoform and lifted a bit of Sam's shirt, pressing at one bruise.

"Do they throb or pull?" he asked, eyeing the roast beef sandwich, finding himself happy with the toppings that his charge had added.

"No, Ratchet. And yes, Optimus has been helping me put on my bruise cream every night," Sam stated, popping a chip into his mouth as Ratchet nodded and smiled.

"Good," the medic stated, sitting down next to the human man. "Has anyone tried to see you without my permission?" he asked. Sam nodded his head and sighed lowly.

"Yeah, a couple of the doctors who play scientist on the side," Sam stated, eyes turning to one of said medical doctors as they scurried away. Ratchet growled and made a note to talk with the idiots about bothering his charges and why they should do so again. "One tried to say that you had given them permission to draw blood. I told them that they had to bring you to me before that happened."

"It seems as if I must talk with them about why they are not allowed near you," Ratchet drawled, getting a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Especially with the nanites," Sam snorted, continuing to eat as Ratchet plotted.


	26. Drabble a Day 105 July 8

Title: Hidden Surprises

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Megatron, Teen!Optimus

Prompt: teens

Drabble #: 105

Date: July 8, 2012

Word count: 312

Next pairing: Ironhide, Sam

AN: Teenbot has been floating around. Me and Jason just used it often.

Please note that I usually don't post so much every week. Once the Drabble a Day is done, it shall go back to a chapter or two every week.

* * *

"You're how old?" Megatron asked, choking on his air as he stared at the form sitting behind the large desk. Optimus muttered something and coughed as the silver mech groaned and slouched in his own chair. "So, you are telling me you were barely old enough to become Prime when you did so and you are still an Earth year away from being an adult in Cybertronian terms, correct?" he asked slowly.

"Yep, pretty much," Optimus replied, smiling sheepishly at his companion. "I have been fighting a teenager," Megatron moaned, rubbing at his face. "How the hell did you keep defeating my army?" he asked.

"Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet, along with Ironhides training," Optimus stated, shrugging once more with a smile. "They taught me everything I know and I was a heavy strategy player before the war," he continued, chuckling a bit.

"I so hate you right now," Megatron whimpered, rubbing at his face and contemplating finding some high grade and drinking until he was knocked out. "I lusted after a barely old enough bot," he moaned. Optimus coughed as he blushed, looking away from the silver mech in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Opitmus hummed, rubbing at his arm. Megatron started to rant about teenbots and their attractiveness, Optimus just sitting back and allowing the older mech the time to rant about the news that he had just received, the way his army had gotten their afts handed to them and the general way things had gone. "Are you done throwing a fit about me being a teenbot?" he asked.

Megatron slowly vented out some air and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he stated, rubbing at his chest. "As long as you don't suddenly tell me that you're a femme on top of all of that."

"Well…" Optimus drawled, scratching his cheek with a chuckle. "There are a few hidden amongst the others."


	27. Drabble a Day 106 July 9

Title: Hidden Surprises 2

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Ironhide, Sam

Prompt: Misinformation

Drabble #: 106

Date: July 9, 2012

Word count: 339

Next pairing: Hitsugaya/Hanatoru

AN: Please note that I usually don't post so much every week. Once the Drabble a Day is done, it shall go back to a chapter or two every week.

* * *

"You are …not what I was expecting," Ironhide rumbled as he tried to give the changing female in the back of his cab as much privacy as he could while she changed.

"How so, Ironhide?" Sam asked, her nose wrinkling as she swiped off the dirt and sweat from her skin before slipping on a new bra.

"First of all, we thought you were male due to the shortening of your name," Ironhide said as Sam pulled on her shirt and climbed up front to sit behind the wheel. "Second, we weren't expecting you to be so curvy. We had heard you played sports so thought that you would be leaner."

"I play gold," Sam laughed, running a hand through her short hair, once more wrinkling her nose at the feeling of sweat soaked locks. "That doesn't mean I'm doing a whole lot. Though my chest does tend to get in my way."

"I see," Ironhide rumbled as Sam relaxed into his seat. "So, you are a femme, a… golfer and a high school student," he listed off, Sam nodding.

"Yep. Pretty much," she replied, looking out at the highway. "Think we can stop at a rest stop or a gas station?" she asked, Ironhide switching lanes to pull into a gas station. Patting the steering wheel, Sam slipped out and used the bathroom to rinse her hair out and clean up a bit better. Once that was done, she grabbed some bread, mustard and lunch meat, along with a few snacks and drinks before leaving.

She ate a quick meal while leaning against Ironhides gently rumbling body, getting a few looks from a few different guys. She happily ignored them when Ironhide formed a holo and hopped out to stand next to her. Her eyes trailed over the battle hardened body before she pouted and shoved the last of her sandwich into her mouth.

Once he had glare at the teens sending looks at Sam, Ironhide felt justified in smirking down at her as she blushed in happiness.


	28. Drabble a Day 111 July 14

Title: So Devious

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Miles/Optimus

Prompt: voice

Drabble #: 111

Date: July 14, 2012

Word count: 375

Next pairing: Miles/Sam

AN: Oh yes, enjoy. :) Female Optimus.

* * *

"Girl…" Miles swallowed as he stared at the human holoform of one Optimus Prime. She was delightfully curvy but still had a fighters physic. Her hair was the same red as her real form and her eyes glowed blue while she wore a simple outfit of jeans and a button up blouse giving her an air of relaxed confidence. The only thing that marred everything was the scar that ran across her neck. It was thin and slightly paler then the rest of her toffee colored skin.

"Yes, I am a femme, Mr. Lanchester," Optimus stated, shrugging one shoulder.

Miles scratched his cheek. "Miles, please. You call me that and I look for my dad," He chuckled. "So the male like voice?" he asked.

"My vocal components were damaged when I was a young worker," she admitted, touching her throat. "Some chemicals exploded as we were moving them and some shrapnel caught my throat. The medics tried their best, but my vocal components were messed up quite a bit."

"Has Ratchet been able to help you with it?" Miles asked as he sat down on the runner board of Optimus' real body.

"Some, but since we were able to get parts from those who have died, he's been able to slowly fix it, allowing me to change my pitch slowly so as not to surprise everyone," she replied, sitting next to him, crossing her legs. Miles forced his eyes to not trail any further then the scar that was on her neck, making her smile at his will power. "It has been rather hard to keep the other Autobots on track when they remember that their tall, gentle and strong leader is actually a femme."

"What happens?" Miles asked, more then amused by the news. Optimus chuckled, the sound deep rich and completely feminine.

"Well, Prowl tends to twitch or crash. Jazz goes silent before trying to get any sexual thoughts out of his processor again. Most of the other mechs tend to find partners and Ratchet curses the morning after problems," Optimus said, smirking softly at the memories. "We're talking about reshaping me back into my original form.

"More curves to drive your men to drinking and sex?"

"Now you're getting it."

"So devious."


	29. Drabble a Day 112 July 15

Title: Jazz and Kitties

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Schuldig/Farfarello, Aya

Prompt: watch

Drabble #: 117

Date: July 20, 2012

Word count: 362

Next pairing: Yumichika/Ichigo

AN: Stalking of the Kitty Aya. *nodnod* I must happen often.

* * *

"He's much smaller then I thought he would be. He seemed bigger when he was fighting," Farfarello drawled as he watched Aya move around the jazz club, dropping off drinks and taking orders for more.

"It's the Lolita dress in part and the fact that he's always bristling when fighting," Schuldig stated, tapping the ash off of his cigarette. Picking up his drink, he sipped at the ale. Watching Aya smile flirtatiously at some old guy, Schuldig skimmed over the guys mind. He found nothing but enjoyment of having a sweet, young male treat him with respect.

"So why is our dear kitty working here? And why does Crawford want us to follow him around?" the silver haired man asked as he turned his gold eye to his companion.

"Apparently, what he makes as a kitty covers his dear sister's care and very basic foods. So he called up a friend to come work for him whenever he had time. He gets paid under the table and keeps the tips, meaning he's able to pay for needed things for himself since the tips tend to amount to 600 a night. On a good night that is," Schuldig quoted fro the information he had been able to find out. "As for why our fearless leader wants us to watch him, it's because if we do it right, we'd have someone on the inside to take down both Persia and Esset."

"Isn't his sister's care supposed to be a part of his working with Weiss?" Farfarello asked, eyebrows raising upwards at that bit of news.

"Supposed to be, but apparently they pay for the beds but not the care that she needs," Shculdig snorted, scowling. Esset were a bunch of bastards, but when they promised something, they did it. Persia and his bitches were just fucking with their people and hopefully it would work in their favor.

Finishing his ale, Schuldig smirked at Farfarello and waved his cigarette at the other. "So we watch and wait huh?" the Irish man stated, eye watching as Aya counted his tips, nibbling on his bottom lip, making it swell and flush.

"Can't deny it won't be fun."


	30. Drabble a Day 125 July 28

Title: So Young, Yet So Old

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Will, Sam

Prompt: So Young

Drabble #: 125

Date: July 28, 2012

Word count: 350

Next pairing: Daniel, Reid

AN:*zombie shuffle* So long! It took so long to post!

* * *

He was so young, so very young. Just 16 and already a war hero that would remain unknown for years to come.

Sighing, Will rubbed at his face, glad that he had been able to get in a shower before the medics had descended upon them. Sam had escaped into the shower, stating that he didn't trust them and Ratchet would take care of him later. Which turned out to be a good thing, since a few of the medics wanted to see just how the cube had affected the younger man.

Ironhide had told Ratchet and the Cybertronian medic had promptly arrived to state that until atreaty was in place, Sam and any Autobot or Decepticon, alive or dead, was not to be examined. He had pissed off several doctors and scientists but they had relented.

Sam had come out of the bathroom after the doctors had finally left, clean, cuts bandaided and bruises covered in some bruise cream. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a log sleeved shirt, feet adorned with flip flops.

"You okay, kid?" Will asked when Sam sat down next to him on the couch.

"I suppose so," Sam hummed, pulling his legs up to wrap his arms around his legs. "It's kinda…well, it feels like this was all a dream, you know?"

"Yeah, I can feel where you're coming from, kid," Will replied, nudging Sams shoulder with his own, the two falling into a comfortable silence as Epps muttered and complained about the fact he had to wait for hot water. They were fed hamburgers from one past food place and tacos from another, Sam eating much like the teenage boy that he was, stealing Wills side salad much to his amusement.

They were debriefed, Sam keeping silent on how it felt to hold the cube, to shove it into Megatrons chest. He told them the details and only the details of the fight, much to the scientists unhappiness and some anger.

Will mused that while Sam was young, so painfully young, he was smart and strong, older then his years.


	31. Drabble a Day 134 August 6

Title: The True Face of Evil 1

Fandom: Barricade, Sam

Pairing/Characters: Barricade, Sam

Prompt: true evil

Drabble #: 134

Date: August 6, 2012

Word count: 295

Next pairing: The Fallen, Mikela

AN: *cackles* He is indeed very evil. *winks*

* * *

"Squishy human," Barricade sneered as he tested the bonds that held him tight. Sam looked up from his data pad, blinking up at the large Decepticon.

"You know, Ironhid says that so much better when he's threatening the new recruits," the small human said, going back to his reading. Barricade snarled as he tried to flex in the bonds before stopping as they tightened around him once more. "Those were created by some mechs named Wheeljack and Perceptor," Sam said distractedly.

"Perceptor worked with Wheeljack and lived to tell the tale?" Barricade asked, nearly squeaking his surprise. Sam just gave him a bored look.

"They worked together often from what I've been told," Sam said, shrugging with a smile. "They're gonna be arriving eventually. They're about a year or so out."

"You're letting that walking explosion on Earth?" Barricade protested, trying to bounce in his spot.

"Yep," Sam chuckled. Barricade stared at the young human and wondered if the Autobots knew just how evil their pet human was.

"Are you plotting to take over the Earth?" he hissed, optics narrowing at the human.

"To much hard work," Sam replied, tapping something on his data pad.

"Use the Autobots for some scheme?" Barricade prodded, unsurprised at the cocked eyebrow.

The silence though worried him. "They're too nice to be used in such a way. And again, to much work to manipulate them. I'm still a baby compared to them." Yeah, Barricade was worried. Very, very worried.

"Do you have nanites?" he asked,worried when all Sam did was chuckle and continue to read. "Is it to late to change sides? I don't think Megatron will be able to withstand you and your evilness."

"Not evil, just flexible in my thinking," Sam chirped, making the black mech groan.


	32. Drabble a Day 135 August 7

Title: The True Face of Evil 2

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: The Fallen, Mikeala

Prompt: grudging respect

Drabble #: 135

Date: August 7, 2012

Word count: 340

Next pairing: Yusuke, Xander

AN: She's even more evil.

* * *

"You are a pathetic being," he growled, his face adornments clicking. Mikeala just smiled sweetly and shrugged.

"And yet this pathetic being was the one to get you taken down by just pointing out your weak spot," she stated. The Fallen growled once more as he tried to lunge at the small human, only to find that his body was unwilling to do anything. "Ah-ah-ah, no trying to undo all of Ratchets hard work. You're staying alive for all of your knowledge and if he can't get to it, he's likely going to bring you back to torture you."

"That mech is very scary," he rumbled, his body relaxing in the berth that he was stuck in with a huff of displeasure. Ratchet had taken him out when Mikeala had pointed out a weak spot on his lower back and stuck him onto a stasis berth until they had made their decision as to what they would do with him. At best, The Fallen looked forward to being put into stasis and sent away from the Earth and to Cybertron, systems hooked to the planet. At worst, he would be off lined and broken down for parts. His memories were being copied and stored as history for any future generations.

Either way didn't appeal to the ancient Cybertronian.

"Alt least you be in pain," Mikeala stated, flipping through a magazine on the newest mechanics. "They're talking about what to do with you right now, so just relax. Though I don't think your Decepticons will be coming to save you."

"And why not?" The Fallen growled, glaring at the young femme as she smirked.

"Apparently Sam scared Barricade when he set some truths about how humans think," she stated, smirking even more.

"How?" he asked, feeling surprise for the first time in ceturies.

"Humans, as we've found out, are much more flexible in their ways of thinking, more than Cybertronians at least," she said. The fallen felt a sliver of fear work its way down his spinal strut at the thought.


	33. Drabble a Day 141 August 13

Title: Running All Around

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Ironhide, Sam

Prompt: information packets

Drabble #: 141

Date: August 13, 2012

Word count: 335

Next pairing: Farfarello, Aya

AN: It called to be written people. CALLED I SAY!

* * *

"Sam, what are you doing?" Ironhide asked as he gazed down at the young human male. Sam was bent over a sketch pad, a pen sketching out something or another. Taking a closer look, he let out a startled string of clicks and whistles that made up the Cybertronian language.

"I can understand that and would you watch your language? Ratchet would smack you upside the head for corrupting my ears," Sam said, flipping to a new page and writing out the glyphs that floated past his inner mind.

"When did this start?" Ironhide asked as he sat down on a make shift chair, gazing at Sam as he continued to sketch out the glyphs.

"Just after you and Will headed out to see his wife. Optimus said something and it set them off with a line. Apparently," he said, "I have the knowledge of where the original primes rest and something that would kill the sun. And Earth. No humans outside of Epps and Will know about it."

"Optimus' orders?" Ironhide asked, Sam moving onto sketching out names, a few that made his spark ache in memory.

"Mostly. But also Senator Kelly's orders. Even he doesn't know the full extent of what is in my head," Sam said, looking up from the sketch book. "Only you guys, Epps, will nad myself will know the full extent of the information as it comes out. A new line is coming up to."

"How does Mikeala feel about you having the information of the cube in your head?" Ironhide asked, the young human frowning up at him.

"She screeched and said she didn't want to know, didn't care to know and left when she could," Sam admitted. "She knows not to talk but I don't think I can go back to school. Not with the urge to draw out the glyphs."

"Going to stay here?" Sam nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to learn all I can about you guys and finish my schooling online."

"Good."


	34. Drabble a Day 145 August 17

Title: So Evil

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Sam

Prompt: amazing

Drabble #: 145

Date: August 17, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Shino, Naruto

AN: Ahh, I love tormenting the Barricade. I really do.

* * *

He found it amazing at just how easily Barricade believed in his "I'm so evil" act as Mikeala called it. Then again, the Fallen had given him some odd looks before his spark, which had been a very interesting shade of purple, had been extinguished.

Lounging back on a chair, legs stretched out before him and crossed, he sipped his tea as he watched Barricade and Prowl glower at each other. It was fun to watch. It was oh so amusing to watch them pull the same looks at each other. He often watched it happen, Will joining him on occasion.

He found it easier to deal with Barricade then he had originally thought, surprising himself and the others. Prowl was worried, but it was apart of his nature, Red Alert was out and out paranoid.

Sipping at his tea again, Sam smirked at Barricade as the mech muttered about smug pains.

"As least you haven't called me a squishy in a while," Sam drawled, getting a dark glare. "Come on Barricade, at least Ironhide isn't threatening you with his cannons again," he cooed sweetly.

"I really hate you people," Barricade groused as he sat down and crossed his arms. He almost reminded Sam of a pouting child with the way he was acting.

"At least you're not dealing with an insane Megatron, much less a screeching Starscream," Sam pointed out. "Here you get a spacious hanger, energon and medical attention. Granted, said medic likes to grump and grumble but he's good at what he does," he continued.

"You are right, but you enjoy watching me deal with this a bit too much," Barricade humphed, shaking his head with a frown. Sam just smiled and waved his glass at the mech. "I still think you are quiet evil."

"Not evil, Barricade. Just someone who can play people well enough," Sam huffed as he stood up and folded up his lounge chair. "At least when they don't mind being used."


	35. Drabble 169 September 10

Title: Discovering Sexuality Side

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Sam Fic

Prompt: past to rest

Drabble #: 169

Date: September 10, 2012

Word count: 306

Next pairing: Yusuke, Hiei

AN: Just a mini thought for the future of Discovering Sexuality sweet things. ;) Enjoy.

* * *

Gazing at the picture in his hand, Sam tapped it on the palm of his other hand before sighing and coming to a decision about it. Standing from the table, he walked into the living room and sat on a large floor pillow before the crackling fireplace.

He was on a long vacation after graduating from high school and preparing to start working as the official Autobot liaison as he got an online degree to help him.

"Nearly a year. How time flies when you're having fun," he sighed, lips twitching as he remembered his lovers and friends.

His life had gone up and down, and left and right but the roller coaster ride had been hurt, Sentinel having been the most memorable for Sam, the picture in his hand hiding away in a photo album. On the suggestion of Will, to put that piece of his past to rest fully, he had deleted all of his sketches of Sentinel on his computer, burned the others that he had done and was about to burn the last picture that held Sentinel.

In it, the large ex-Prime was standing before a bunker, gazing down at Sam as he looked up and smiled.

Before Sentinel had turned out to be a traitor, it had been Sam's favorite picture of the mech. But now it just reminded him of a time of lies.

Looking down at the picture once more, Sam took a long, deep breath and tossed the picture into the fire. The flame leapt at the new source of fuel, the edges curling as a bit of the flames worked their way up into the middle, eating it from all around.

He watched it with a blank face, ignoring the tears that slid down his face as he put the past behind him once and for all.


	36. Drabble 179 September 20

Title: Our Deadly Loves 1

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Megatron

Prompt: pictures

Drabble #: 179

Date: September 20, 2012

Word count: 316

Next pairing: Bumblebee Fic

AN: Just a thought really. *nods*

Tae: Got your requests down.

* * *

Leaning back in a chair, red optics gazing at the screen before him, Megatron tapped his fingers on the arm rest, his claws clicking with each tap. He had found a data file on Starscreams computer while the Seeker was gone on patrol with Thundercracker and Skywarp and with his curiosity piqued, he had opened it.

To see a slideshow of pictures from a better time had surprised him into making a full copy for himself.

Now he was sitting before his personal computer, gazing at a picture that he hadn't known had been taken. Starscream was standing next to him, datapad in hand, gazing down at it as he pointed out to the horizon, planning out the memorial wall for warriors of old.

"Frag" The word rumbled out of him as he rubbed at his face with one hand. He could remember how he felt planning that wall, Optimus entrusting him with the building as the old one was copied. It had been a wonderful feeling, one of the few times he had felt that way. "Starscream, you hide so much now, my old friend."

Reaching out, he changed the picture to the last of the set, wondering what Starscream felt every time he looked at the picture of he and Optimus standing together. It was a picture of another life, another time.

Another place that was dead and gone.

"What a mess this has become, brother," Megatron said to his quiet room, feeling his spark jerk in pain. "My plan on fixing our government got lost in the badness, pain and anger, didn't it? Instead of fixing the hurt, I made it worse."

His spark throbbed once more as he closed his eyes and leant back, his head dropping back. He had hurt so many, the pictures he had found showing him that much, but he had no idea on how to fix it.


	37. Drabble 180 September 21

Title: Discovering Sexuality Side Fic 2

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing/Characters: Bumblebee

Prompt: hurt

Drabble #: 180

Date: September 21, 2012

Word count: 357

Next pairing: Morgan, Hotch

AN: And another thought. These drabbles are good to getting my thoughts out.

* * *

Rocking on his wheels, Bumblebee let his processor settle into a more relaxed state as he kept tabs on Sam in the vacation cabin. His young charge…friend…lover had burnt the last picture of Sentinel the day before and was happy, truly happy.

He supposed that it was time for him to get rid of his own hurt in his own way.

Running a quick scan over his memories and processor, he found nothing wrong with them. After that was done, he started from the beginning of his memories, eh very slowly went through them, pausing every so often to really run over this memory or that memory before moving on. Several were pulled while others with Sentinel were changed, the large mech fuzzed out of the picture.

Once he was done with that, Bumblebee created a specialized folder and placed the memories into it. Locking the folder, he tucked it in with the other memories that he had long ago dealt with but had no desire to go over them anytime soon. Those folders were labeled 'Pre-nuts Megatron' and 'Ex-lover Starscream', heavily locked with several layers of passwords and codes.

Once that was completed, Bumblebee ran another full scan over his processor to smooth out any bumps and cracks. He was done not long after that, his sensors pinging on Sam as he walked out of the cabin and down the hiking trail. Rocking on his tires again, he settled down on them, his body groaning as he wondered just how he was going to be able to fully move on past the betrayal Sentinel.

But the words that Sam had spoken the night before made him rumble slightly and sooth his worry.

"I may have been hurt, used…betrayed, but I can't let it haunt me, Bee. I need to pick myself up, dust off and move on with my life. I have no doubt that there will be others to turn on me in my very long life, but I also know that there will be those who will be by my side, always." Sam had smiled and patted his hood. "And that keeps me going."


	38. Drabbles of my lost weeks

Title: Annoying Little Barricade

Pairing/Characters: Starscream, Barricade

Prompt: neat

Drabble #: 224

Date: Nov. 3, 2012

Word count: 229

AN: I am sorry for disappearing for so long! My computer died on me quite suddenly and I wasn't able to get online. I now have working computers again and I'm able to get on and so I hope that you will enjoy my newest drabbles.

Please note that I have something like 3 weeks worth of drabbles that must be posted. So I'm kinda combining like drabbles together and posting them that way.

Thank you for your time, for your reviews and for your patience. Thank you.

* * *

"Annoying little bastard," Barricade growled, falling to human cursings after he had burned through the Cybertronian curses. "Why the frag did I end up with him as a partner?" he muttered, stalking down the halls of the Nemesis, red optics glaring at whoever dared come near him.

"I could ask the same of you," Starscream purred, leaning against the wall next to Barricades door to his room. "Megatron has gone truly nuts, pairing us together," he stated, watching as Barricade punched in the code to his rooms. Following after the smaller grounder, the Seeker looked around with a critical eye, finding the room pleasant and very telling of the usually surly mech.

The berth was pushed up against the wall while a long, low table was pressed up against another wall. A desk with a pile of datapads and a computer sat under a window that showed nothing but the ocean and the fish that swam past.

Everything was simple, clean, smooth. Just like Barricade.

Smiling, Starscream crossed his arm and decided that he may not regret working with the ground mech after all. At least not as long as the mech was as neat in his professional life as he was in his personal. Barricade gave him a dark look before walking to his computer and desk, and waved at the seat.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall."

Title: Color Ribbons

Pairing/Characters: Soundwave/Starscream

Prompt: interesting subject

Drabble #: 227

Date: Nov. 7, 2012

Word count: 247

* * *

He was sleek and moved with an easy grace to every movement, both on the ground and in the air. He was built for speed and maneuverability, for evasion tactics and attacks that were hard and quick. But his voice left much to be deserved, but his colorful mind made up for it, at least for Soundwave.

Starscreams mind was filled with color that streaked and played in varying degrees, depending on what he was doing. When he was fighting, the colors were cold and sharp, almost like a razors blade. But when he was working in the lab or when he was in the air, the colors flowed like a gentle wind and were soft, light, almost like the look on Starscreams face while he flew or ran simulations in his lab.

Soundwave found him interesting in that sense, never truly hearing words come from the flyer, but more ideas of pictures and his thoughts. Unlike any of the other mechs, when he dipped into Starscreams mind, he never came away with a migraine, but only a sense of amazement at how beautiful the hidden mech was. He had no doubt that if the younger mech showed himself, the truth of who he was, Starscream would have many suitors at his beck and call.

But Starscream didn't. He hid himself away, happy with who he was on the outside. And Soundwave could feel smug about knowing who he was and never saying a word about it.

Title: Our Firsts

Pairing: Soundwave/Jazz

Drabble #: 228

Date: Nov. 8, 2012

Word count:

* * *

He could remember the first time he had met the telepath. The mech had been working as a DJ in one of the hottest clubs back when Cybertron had been vibrant and bright. Jazz had just joined as their new part time DJ and had gone to a staff meeting where he had met Soundwave for that first time. He had heard of the mech, doubted that no one in the world of music and clubs hadn't at one point or another, but to actually see Soundwave with a cybercat perched on his shoulders…

Jazz fell hard for him, a first for the mech who valued freedom to display his music. He hid his feelings, or tried to, not used to them and unsure as to what to do with them. Of course, Soundwave had known but had allowed the other mech to come to terms with his feelings, which had happened much easier since the two had started to hang out outside of work.

Once Jazz had come to terms with his feelings, there had been another first for the smooth talking, musical mech: an actual relationship. Soundwave had taken the time to truly show Jazz what it meant to be in one, showing the usually commitment shy mech real happiness.

When they came together to interface, Jazz had been knocked offline by the mix of pleasure and emotions that had swarmed over him. Soundwave made sure that the overwhelmed Jazz as many times as possible when they came together.

Ever since the war had started, the two mechs making decisions that broke them apart, Jazz felt his first spark break when he faced Soundwave across the battlefield. He also felt his first nugget of hope when his lover reached out mentally and promised that he would do all he could to rejoin him.

Title: Turing My Back

Pairing: Megatron/Starscream

Prompt: turning away

Drabble #: 230

Date: Nov. 10, 2012

Word count: 258

* * *

"STARSCREAM! What are you doing?" Megatron growled, his red optics narrowed at the flyer that had turned away from him and had walked towards the group that stood before them. Starscream stopped and looked over his shoulder, wings twitching with his annoyance. His fellow Seekers had already joined with the Autobot troops and were currently sounding Bumblebee. He wanted to be with them and it showed in his stance.

"What does it look like, oh great and wonderful Megatron?" he growled, optics flashing with his extreme displeasure.

"It looks as if you are walking away from us to a yellow whore," Megatron snarled. He ignored the sounds of weapons power, his own optics trained on Starscreams crackling weapons.

"Don't you dare call our 'Bee a whore, you glitch son of a screw!" Starscream snarled. "I broke my promise to him and to myself when I joined you because I believed in what you had to say, believed in your vision for the future. But you have done nothing for us since we came to the Earth."

"Starscream," Megatron growled, optics narrowing once more, getting a sneer from the flyer. "Don't you dare turn away from the Decepticons. Away from me!"

Starscream let out a bark of bitter laughter before sneering once more at the mech before him. "Me? Turn my back on you? What a joke," he snorted before turning back to the Autobot group. "You turned away from what you had once believed in, Megatron. I'm just leaving the dead promises behind and fulfilling long standing ones."


End file.
